minecraftplanetearthfandomcom-20200213-history
Holy Totoean Empire
The Holy Totoean Empire is a nation that has had a couple of appearances throughout the Fifth and Sixth Eras. Its name comes from the people of Toto, who choose to call themselves "Totoeans". The term "Holy" is apart of the name due to Toto's divine right to collect heads in honor of the admins. The creation of the nation is at times meant to signify Toto's eagerness for war. History Fifth Era The first instance of the Holy Totoean Empire (HTE) appeared on January 29, 2019 as a predecessor to the Conclave. It was made when Toto split off from the Conclave to form a nation to war all other nations on MCPE. Soon after it's creation, Toto would go on to declare war on all the other nations on Earth, excluding the USSL. This would eventually lead to World War Toto (WW6). In the end, the Holy Totoean Empire would come out on top of the war, destroying the Atlantic Reich and causing many players to stop playing for awhile. The nation eventually fell after the February 2019 reset. Sixth Era During GummyGuy's ban, talk about whether or not he would make a nation upon returning was discussed. Players such as TheTiltedIndian encouraged GummyGuy to once again make a nation, and that they would be willing to join. After being unbanned, GummyGuy decided to go ahead and created the nation, once again calling it the Holy Totoean Empire. Within its first few weeks, the HTE would pick up several towns, such as Zanzibarland, England, and Arbor. Due to its large size, Arbor would make the HTE the largest nation on the server for a short time, cementing its place as a world power. Headcollecting While under the Holy Totoean Empire, many towns now had the option to participate in head hunting with Toto's permission. TheTiltedIndian would soon become the most prominent head hunter under the Totoean banner, collecting an astonishing 80+ heads for the eventual Head Wall on Helio. However, this constant head hunting brought a lot of attention to the HTE. At times, even new players heads were being collected before they could establish themselves on the server. The leaders of Toto would eventually call for a cutback on the frequency of head collecting to prevent any possible damages to relations with other nations. In the end, these cutbacks had no effect, and Toto chose to remove any other player's ability to legally head hunt in the nation. Conflicts The Holy Totoean Empire would often come into conflict with players that either harassed one of its towns, or went against the Totoean Agenda. During its time in the Sixth Era, the HTE would only ever fight in one official war, the Rhine-South Madagascar War. Toto had developed a dislike for South Madagascar's mayor, Vi_von, mostly for head collecting without permission. Toto's mayor, GummyGuy, also sought to help the developing nation of Rhine. The war was quick and without much conflict, and eventually lead to Rhine uniting all of Madagascar. Only a few weeks later would Toto once again run into problems with players breaking its Agenda. Many players now had access to space travel, due to a bug that allowed players to not require a space suit. A few such players would stream to Pelao, obviously in an effort to try to undercut Toto's sovereignty over the planet. One of these players, Omega_Kenny, even threatened to grief the planet, and to settle outposts along it, much to the dismay of Toto. Even one of the HTE's members, Tur2004, would support Kenny in his attack on Toto's sovereignty over Pelao. This would lead to Toto declaring war against the pair, however, the war was later called off over there not being a valid enough reason. Category:Nations Category:Disappeared Nations Category:Fifth Era Nations Category:Sixth Era Nation